Various techniques can be implemented for reducing total power consumption while maintaining normal operation for many communication devices. This reduction of power consumption can be especially important in mobile devices (e.g., smart phones) where there is a limited amount of power that is supplied from a battery. In particular, many developers of mobile devices are attempting to reduce the footprint of the battery so that these devices are thinner and lighter. However, at the same time, these developers do not want to sacrifice performance in order to reduce power consumption for the devices.